


【萨莫/莫萨】the fall

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 西幻au，巫妖莫和亡灵骑士萨跨越几百年的赎罪与寻找





	【萨莫/莫萨】the fall

很久很久以前，魔法的瑰丽世界尚且存在的时候，人类连年战争，使某个不知名处的天空，出现了巨大的黑暗裂缝。

很久很久以前，直到世界之隙突然消失的那一天，神话的时代落幕，古老的遗迹消却，从此以后万万年，我们搏击海浪，冲破重云，在亿万有机或无机的造物中睁开双眼。

后来人只有在某些传闻中，窥见曾经：

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.01** **

闪电透过扭曲的缝隙跌落地面，随之而来的，是夹杂烟尘、黄铜与硫磺味道的黑色冰雨。枝杈的腐絮之间，黑鸦和秃鹫振翅穿行。

树木，密林中最后的坚守者仍然在荆棘中生长，将枝叶绵延开去。

这里几百年没有人类踏足。有个身影——狂风横冲直撞，坚韧的枯草唆唆作响，黑色的长袍正被风鼓动，猎猎奏鸣之中，兜帽翻落，露出他年轻的面孔。

这个故事的来源已不可考，它口耳相传自我们的祖辈，先民，抑或风中的低语。诗人与作家从中摘取灵感，它关于一座城，关于人，关于迷惘而挣扎的生灵。

一位奇怪的巫妖先生，明显不像他的同类一样是个腐朽的干尸，当他抬起头来，金色的发丝垂落在黑色的遮掩之外——过分年轻，过分好看。他抬头看着天空中的巨大裂缝，哼着小调，独自走在无人的阔大天地之间。

长袍被雨水浸透，可他的身躯并没有湿意，像是暗沉幕布下一道金色的幻象，璀璨而孤独，轻快而沉默，岁月转动而过，只有他留在这里，没有变迁。

直到土地中突然探出斑驳的骨头，被腐蚀去皮肉的手掌，轻轻拽住他的袍角。

“您是想跟我走吗？”

没有人回答。

将泥土挖开——仅剩一副铠甲的骨骼难以招来蛆虫光顾，只有铁片和锈迹陪伴着沉默的亡灵。他握着自己只剩柄身的长剑，另一只手仍拉着巫妖那片衣摆，干枯而坚硬的骨头陷进布料，戳出褶皱的深坑。

“那么请您陪伴我。”巫妖隔着布料的包裹抚摸怀中嶙峋的尸骸，眼里充满孩童的好奇，很久之后他笑了起来，轻声要求。

“以您完整而坚韧的，这样与众不同的灵魂。”

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.02** **

巫妖依稀记得自己的生前，人们叫他“最伟大的魔法师，亲爱的莫扎特先生”。

在那种终生享有赞誉的野望之后，在这片他守望几百年的荒原，已经只剩虎视眈眈的黑暗，撕扯诱惑着他了。

但此刻，一切都不能妨碍他动作轻浮地行礼，向自己的新仆人骄傲宣告自己的姓名。

“沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特！”

巢穴外刮起了狂风，携裹来古战场中无数枯骨的哀嚎。莫扎特抬起了头，刚刚被重新赋予“存在”，被召唤醒来的亡灵骑士看到他的眼睛。

炙热，天真，执拗，多么漂亮。

他似乎满怀一种倦怠的恶意，专注地打量自己的新仆从，一刻也闲不住的肢体动作，让垂落的金色发梢微微晃动，看起来有些神经质。

“骑士们都是沉默的闷铁罐，可我不得不在疯掉之前召唤一个仆从，你生前应该很厉害，才能这么清醒，这样像一个正直的好人——更加讨厌，更让我不舒服。你是谁——你是谁？”

骑士回答：“请原谅，我不记得自己的名字。”

声音从盔甲中透出来，空荡而沉闷，斟酌着，迟疑着。也许他已经发现了自己身上的变化——他的情感，他的思维，都被大大地削弱，他的记忆已经被剥夺。

付出代价，才能换取重新站起来的力量。他感到有些悲伤，“我人类的灵魂死去了。”

当天晚上，骑士就被发配去守门，透过疾走流云，变幻的天空让他追思着残存的记忆，它们若隐若现，就像灵魂深处乍现的流光，是几粒火星，坠落时就让他感到痛苦。

那不是心灵的痛苦，而是规则——亡灵骑士的回忆藏着执念，寻回时，就化为燃烧灵魂的力量。

莫扎特还在洞穴里轻快地转圈，像是参加舞会，弓起身，就可以从贵族小姐们的裙摆中溜走。墙壁上的铜像烛台渐渐被暗处蔓延而来的粘稠黑色包裹，睁开双眼悄然窥伺，它们不堪一击，只要巫妖挥挥手，就被炸成碎片。

“你这个可怜鬼！你躲不开我们！”但那些碎片嘎嘎作响，大声嘲笑。“快来呀！亲爱的沃尔夫冈，快来呀！”

“我们等了你好多年，你为什么不愿意来？”

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.03** **

莫扎特不喜欢坚硬的石板，远不如温暖舒适的羽床毛毯。

骑士理解他——他站在巢穴中，四壁朝他压迫而来，沉重的洞顶悬在头上，这里是他的牢房，荒原是他的监狱。

然而在封闭之外，生命的世界依旧呼唤着这位古怪的巫妖。他已经死去，没有五感，不能“活着”，但他仍然进食，喜欢喝酒，吹一吹骨笛或者拉小提琴，在石板上像人类那样沉睡，巢穴中的蜡烛和炉火都被点燃，照着他清明却固执紧闭的双眼，也照亮在门外驻守的骑士的背影，那把长剑，那身盔甲。

有时莫扎特会说，他喜欢听风对着夜空歌唱。

仆从的作用仅仅是让莫扎特感受到陪伴，不再因孤独陷入黑暗的漩涡——骑士明白这个，他甚至从未被允许进门，隔绝所有人的结界就在他脚边，划出一条无声的天堑。

而天空中的裂隙，像是恶意的瞳孔，时常显露着黝黑而深邃的内在。

近来，骑士更加频繁地见到那些“拜访者”。

它们从缝隙中诞生，有的衣着华贵，有的脏污褴褛，或丑陋，或美貌，它们请求这位巫妖的正直仆从，放他们进去——进去，去见伟大的魔法师，见莫扎特先生，说的可怜兮兮，渴求无比。

他们在外面呼喊：“莫扎特先生，最最亲爱的沃尔夫冈，快来呀。”

前半夜的叫声绵长而哀戚，充满悲伤与思慕，后半夜则凄厉愤怒，它们的嚎叫回荡在荒原上、巢穴里，充绕四周，好似有数不清的眼睛紧盯这里，只等这唯一的固执对手放弃抵抗。

原本是莫扎特清理它们，他面无表情，用暴戾的魔法把这些黑暗生物绞成碎片，飞洒的不是血，而是粘稠的黑色。

“我不会让他们靠近了。”再看到那些来客，骑士就这样告诉自己。

因为必须保护这样的莫扎特，被黑暗生物接触就无比痛苦、难以自控的莫扎特——摔碎所有东西，在巢穴中尖叫。他蜷缩在角落，包裹着不符合他气质的厚重黑袍，背影依然像个偷穿大人衣服的可怜小孩儿。

他会思念什么人，渴望什么人给他一点安慰吗？

骑士仿佛伫立在巢穴外的沉默磐石，他和莫扎特遥遥对视，那双眼睛很漂亮，有时让他想起夜晚守望的星光。

我会愿意保护他吗，哪怕我并非他的仆从？

“你太让我惊喜啦。”莫扎特这样喊，又去看散落一地的碎块，混杂着进犯的魔兽，和那些诡狡的黑暗生物。隔着那道门，他蹲下来用指尖碰了碰骑士的长剑，那上面沾满战斗残余的秽物。

“人们应该都很喜欢您这样的陪伴者——温柔，认真……强大？”

“我要稍微不讨厌你一些，骑士先生。”

世界缩小到只剩这个不大而幽闭的洞穴，骑士感到自己只剩肋骨的胸腔，突然在一瞬间有了恸动。他俯视着莫扎特低垂的脑袋，抬手在半空悬了一会儿，又落回身侧。

这不是疼痛，他告诉自己。

是一种声音的呼唤，使他想起一种温柔情感的萌生。

它的产生并不突兀，因为它来自他记忆中曾经滑过的星点，熟悉而陌生。它是僭越的，但他必须回应，回应之后，必死无疑。

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.04** **

只有最强大的法师才有机会化为巫妖。

莫扎特讲这些的时候仍然是傲慢的，他笑起来，眯起的眼睛也有一点天真。

“忘记生前最重要的人或事，永远忍受死亡瞬间的疼痛，这就是代价，我已经这样存在了几百年。”

“那么，如果把执念想起来呢？”

“不知道，也许会发生什么可怕的事情。”

莫扎特踢了踢骑士的小腿，“而你也差不多，骑士，三滴强烈情感化成的眼泪，就可以把你的灵魂烧干净。”

“但你还是比我好多了……”他似乎有些嫉妒——毕竟，每当黑暗涌动，诱惑的幻影追随而来，疼痛钻进皮肤，扎进脑海，刺入灵魂深处，都让巫妖暴戾几乎陷入疯狂。

然而巫妖依旧留守荒原，这是骑士所不能理解的。

荒芜的土地下掩埋着巨大的古战场，上方则是蠢蠢欲动的黑暗裂隙，莫扎特却站起身，张开双臂灵活地绕来绕去。只要没有什么刺激，持续的折磨居然也让他慢慢习惯——因此他也洋洋得意，冲骑士眨着眼睛说，“我真是最厉害的莫扎特！”

“是的。”骑士回应。

有人在睡梦中衰亡，因此无知无觉，有人在绞架上死去，从而哑然窒息，有人被刀扎进心脏，所以胸口钝痛。在莫扎特的描述中，他像是被活活烧死的，全身的痛苦永远剧烈，永远尖利，永远无处不在。

这当然让他更怕堕落黑暗，因为堕落后的虚无，雷同他付出这么大代价来逃避的死亡。

“我生前是个很厉害的人，有战争，有城邦，而我——我的魔法谁也比不上。但我大概不是什么光荣战死的英雄，否则不会落到这样的下场。”

“算了，”隔着结界和门框，莫扎特这样收尾他们的谈话：“你又不懂，我跟你说这么多做什么？”

他甚至从不允许骑士跟自己有任何身体接触。

“您大概真的很不喜欢我。”骑士说。

“不喜欢？”莫扎特看着他，突然笑起来，坐在桌子上双脚胡乱地踢了好几下。

“是的！”他大声宣布，“我不喜欢你，因为你是个骑士，因为我只能喜欢自己——”

“不然我还能怎样？”

可怜的骑士哑口无言，于是莫扎特又晃着脑袋哼起歌来。歌声是轻灵的，几百年来这是头一次。而风声之中，黑云之下，它并不飘远，只轻声嘲笑骑士空荡的胸膛。

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.05** **

红月升起的那个夜晚，闪烁的电光在贫瘠的大地飞奔，随天边坠落的流星泯灭。乌云悄然翻涌起来了，莫扎特却还在睡觉，他平日里只是清醒的闭目一夜，这时却像沉眠着，无知无觉，一动不动。

他是金色的，即使黑暗侵袭也盖不过这样的光辉。但黑气已经将他团团包裹，试探性地靠近他的心口与额头。

骑士只好擅自闯入，没有受到丝毫阻拦，结界居然并不排斥他。

直到接近莫扎特的睡颜，他依然为刚刚发现的事实而感到惊讶。

叫醒他吧。

鬼使神差的，骑士没有出声呼唤，也许是因为他的声音喑哑，或者别的什么。他只是受到诱惑，小心翼翼取掉冰凉的金属护甲，伸出手骨，去碰触那个睡着的人。

然而，就在他的指尖接触对方身体的一瞬间——巫妖虚有其表的皮肤被死气沾染，露出枯朽焦黑的内里。一切伪装化为乌有，原来床上睡的，只是个装模作样的干尸。

永远逃不过衰亡的本质。

莫扎特就在此刻暴怒地醒来。他尖叫，咒骂，狂暴的魔力在身侧刮出小小的飓风，最后甚至凝成了漩涡，黑气拼命翻滚钻进他的身体——这干尸居然渐渐又长出皮肉来了，更生动，更漂亮，更邪气，更诡异……他的额上开始生角。

骑士最终决定僭越，抱住莫扎特阻止对方乱动，盔甲在自己的召唤者面前全无防御力，他的左臂连带铁铠跌落在地，发出清脆的撞击声。

莫扎特顿住，突然狠狠瞪了他一眼。

这眼神像刺向熔炉的尖刀，像绝望的坠崖者双手在石壁上徒劳而鲜血淋漓的抓痕。骑士感到有什么扎进胸膛，但对方却不再看他，那些情绪转瞬即逝，甚至没有等他仔细辨认。

随着巫妖闭上双目，低声地，断断续续地呻吟，黑暗凝结的躯体渐渐褪去，浊气被他驱逐，露出那个瘦弱可怜的干尸。他似乎片刻都不能忍受自己这样狼狈丑陋的姿态，推开骑士，重新用幻象保护自己。

金发的年轻法师再次出现，歪着头问：“我很可笑吗？”

秘密有时比欲望更不安分。欲望需要对象，但秘密却像一个孤独的游人流落丛林，在茫然的思绪里漫窜。

“您不用试探我，虽然我的一切都属于您。”骑士说，“我会保护您，帮助您的。”

“你说什么？”

“我会保护您，沃尔夫冈先生。”穿着盔甲的枯骨重复着。

远方，微弱的光线穿过黑暗中的雾气，在地平线闪耀。

是星星。

像家乡的星星。

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.06** **

“你想干什么就去吧——不过先到我身边，我要给你一个吻！”

莫扎特跳过来，在骑士的额头亲一下，又迅速退去。他轻快如一颗狡黠的金色流星，因为日渐松动的心，神色露出温柔和怀念的味道。

周围的黑暗生物已经被清理个遍，他放任骑士继续进入密林探索。

他也许不该放任。

人类世界在变迁，荒芜之地的植物和动物们却守旧的多，它们改变缓慢，在蔓延中磨蹭爬过古老的战场遗迹，如同固守这里的莫扎特。

有一天，在黑色的老树边，虬根扎入的贫瘠土壤上，骑士踩到一块藏在腐殖中的老旧铁片，锈迹下露出一角熟悉的印纹。

挖开那片泥土，捡出里面带着腥味的骨头。骑士耐心拼凑，还原出一匹完整的、战马的骨骼。

它一定是匹战马。

即便只剩骨头，也能看到它曾经有多高大健美。

在土坑里还有零星的破碎金属，古老的荣光已经被腐蚀，也许是经历太久，什么都模糊不清了。

亡灵骑士怔愣着，泪水就这样突然落了下来。

这是第一滴。

就在几百年前的那个巨大城邦，在黑压压的敌军面前，所有人的面庞都模糊不清。又长又直的战线被各色旗帜标志出来。脚步和马蹄的移动激起尘土，产生令人窒息的弥散烟尘，像厚重的晨雾把他们吞没。

慢慢地，在铁器互相碰撞的声音中，有谁站在那里，望向城门。

是我自己。骑士想。

伤口的疼痛与飞溅入眼的血液模糊了视线，但他仍看着某个方向，满心焦急，急得忽视了周围的不对。

急什么？

快回去。

快回去，快回去！

打退来敌，他在最后压阵，确保大部队返回城中。

是的，是的。

然而。

那扇他焦灼望着的城门，他为什么没能进去？

记忆蒙着模糊的黑雾，他突然看到了自己的尸体。

战马驮着身着重甲的主人，在与硝烟纠缠的春风中悲鸣，去往不知名的地方。但他最终还是跌下马背——

早就死去的人，没有力气牢牢卡住马镫。

骑士抚摸着锈铁，那滴眼泪溢满死气，带着污黑，缓缓滑过他下颌粗糙的白骨，落在战马的遗骸。

但它没有醒来，也不会醒来。

“那和我没关系了，”骑士在心中反驳，“那只是生前的事情，是我被割裂的东西……”

他试图站起身往回走，但情况并不乐观。全身的骨头在错位，在散架，每一步都在沉闷的盔甲内哐当作响。

他终于单膝跪在了地上。

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.07** **

黎明来到，透过乌沉的云层，遥遥射入几条绸带似的天光，自穹顶牵引而下。

骑士抬起头，从垂地的黑袍，到金色的发梢，看着站在他面前看不清表情的莫扎特。

“你怎么这么不小心？”巫妖蹲下来，似乎想摸一摸骑士的脸颊，却只碰到干硬的骨头，反而把他自己逗笑了。

“我给你做个身体。”他叹息着说，“补一补你这个骷髅架子，你都站不起来啦。”

腐朽倒转，灼浪奔涌，骑士在魔法阵的中心动弹不得，直到莫扎特把一颗金色宝石放进他的胸腔，魔力像心脏一样跳动起来，拂过全身。

“巫妖有个容器盛装自己的灵魂。这块宝石是我的灵魂容器。”莫扎特握着他正慢慢长出皮肉的手掌，想了想说：“你保护好我的灵魂，不要再哭。”

血管与筋络顺着骨骼温柔攀附，也许是肉体的温度太过舒适，或者心脏的跳跃太过动听，骑士在等待中，渐渐陷入梦境。

除了被泪水烧掉的三分之一，现在他有满载的一又三分之二个灵魂了。虚无之中，意识飘荡来去，巡视亘古的岁月。那个巍峨矗立的古老城邦，厚重的黑曜石方尖塔之下，不分昼夜，人们源源不绝地出现，有老有少，有大有小，有赤脚的女孩，巡逻的士兵，还有怀抱婴儿的妇人。

那是他献出忠诚，立誓守护的注视之所。骑士想，那也许就是他最牵挂的地方。

可是一切都是出奇宁静的，彷佛全世界都屏住了气息。直到熙攘的背影中突然有谁转过身来，在所有人背对他前行的长街，冲他招手。

“你不是有话告诉我吗？”那人大声喊，“你为什么不说出来？”

为什么？

骑士突然惊醒了。

他觉得自己心口正有什么砰砰直跳，这是个阴冷的黄昏，赋予他躯体的主人，终于看到了他生前真正的样子。

但莫扎特的神色是冰冷的，这种冰冷使他不再顾及碰触所带来的后果，他缓缓抚摸骑士的脸颊，直到苍白修长的手指褪去伪装，变得干枯发黑，狰狞可怖。他好像几乎想要把这张脸皮剥下来。

“安东尼奥·萨列里。”巫妖的声调非常古怪，一个字音就顿住一下，拖得又长又慢。“原来是你。”

他这样下了结论，看起来已经非常疲惫，但表情却像磐石，并更加阴沉了。

“这是我的名字吗？”骑士问。

之后许久都没有人说话，洞穴里的阴影长而昏暗，如同暴怒的莫扎特掐在萨列里颈上的手，狠狠勒进他刚刚长出的皮肤。越来越紧。

越来越紧。

灯火摇曳不定，他听到莫扎特问：“告诉我，你梦到了什么？”

他想了想，便如实回答说：“一座城。”

某种波动就突然从莫扎特身上爆裂而去了，四周的土地与墙壁，似乎都被撼动，久久地轰鸣起来。

萨列里看着莫扎特的眼睛，从他被召唤看到的第一眼，就知道这从来不是镜子一般的眼睛——但也许曾经是的。但是现在，这双目冰冷而又黑暗，被倨傲，混乱，厌憎充满。

“离我远远的，”那双眼睛告诉他，“滚开。”

萨列里不知道。

他什么也不知道。

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.08** **

现在的人们可以在吟游诗人那里听到这样的曲调，它在遥远的地方突然流淌，像鹰隼扑击陆地，生于渴求与热气上空。如果你去问，坐在路边石头上拨弄怀竖琴的吟唱者就会摘下帽子，给你讲述一个更加离奇的故事。

那是冻风般凄寒而冰冷的曲调，是某一天，古战场上早已消逝的生灵残魂苏醒，用歌声的长诗悄悄告诉匆忙的行人：

——这并不总发生在战争以后，这发生在一个草上不生野火的时代，一个黑暗裂缝尚未消逝的时代，祖母们口中的城邦，在噩梦中消逝的王国，当我们在旅途中沉睡，当事情一件件的发生：那时阴影充斥了天空，红月遮住星点，只有一弦金刃将光芒刺向苍穹。那是他的重生之夜，密林的困兽们回忆他煎熬的岁月。

——是坠落的星火，星火代表那时他的所有，代表着他的一切泪水与离别，那时生命之源正从人群中离去，战马的归途，雄鹰的天际，被哭泣的心跳声占据，他心中的长风逐渐平息。当寒冬缓逝，积雪消融，春日重归，年轻的理想遮住了他的梦，如同金月落入红月之影，直到他记起那荒原与风，记起久远的独行。

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.09** **

“莫扎特终于想起来了。”

裂缝中浮现了贪婪的奇妙微笑，有声音在黑暗里低声叙说。

“执念就在眼前，莫扎特记起所有。”

“可怜的莫扎特，他赶走了那个仆人，连宝石盛装的灵魂都离他远去。”

“那不是我们的机会吗？”

“让他堕落吧，让我们降临在他的身上。”

黑暗之后，无处可躲。

随风而动的灰尘没有妨碍燎原的热度，然而可怕的宁静扩散着，好像这里的一切同时屏住呼吸，等待命令。云团在穹顶翻滚聚合，大地震动，也许只有从云端俯瞰，才能看到荒原之中那个单薄的影子，像烈焰下游移的焦炭。

“你属于我们！我们如此相像！“那声音清晰而温柔，似乎不存在任何恶意。

“……来啊！来啊！……多少人这样做过！你也一样，”那“嗡嗡”的共鸣歌唱着。“……快来！快来！快来！……和我们跌入这泥浆。”

自魔法诞生伊始就存在的黑暗渐渐活跃，逼迫一切心智不坚者跳进无边深渊，在污泥中翻滚。那声音充满了谦卑和欲望，它清楚沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的全部需要。

你可以解脱，只要接受那个深渊的家。

荒原上独自蹒跚的巫妖，也许已经放弃，也许是在地狱边缘进行最后的抗争。

突然，一切不再沸腾，混乱停止，异像消失，疼痛褪去，污浊不再，耳边再无半点声音。

巫妖终于嬉笑起来，额上生角，精神奕奕，神采飞扬。

“沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特，为您效劳！”

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.10** **

“维也纳”。

这个终于浮现的名字，无记载，无怀念，无呼唤的失落处。这一路长道崎岖，越过荒原、山丘、树林和隘口，紧随常在马蹄下消失无踪的狭窄小道，延伸，延伸。

萨列里站在梦中呼唤他的地方，走在街头，脚下是几百年前染血的土地，向下挖掘，也许还掩埋着铠甲和废墟，但上面覆盖着新城池的石砖。

过去的事物总是沉默无声的，只有现在才最热闹，来来往往的人群并不知道消逝的历史，这才使背负厚重记忆的生灵格格不入。

仿佛逐渐成像的画卷，萨列里想不起他曾经的生活，但他知道那是在一座毫无谦卑的木石城市，到处是烟囱房顶和小屋，所有街道都铺着各色各样的鹅卵石。黑色的高塔就位于城市最中央，它的尖顶刺向拂晓的天空，黑沉却夺目，洒下的影子犹如利剑将城区切割两半，又像时光之钟的刻针，转走在维也纳这座巨大的表盘上。

而现在，这里已经不是维也纳了，萨列里朝这座熟悉而陌生的新城池扫视最后一眼，炊烟已经爬上灰色的天际，砌成建筑的砖石有些很新，也有些是沧桑的模样。

但是。萨列里想，坚强的土地，这里总会萌生新的生命，而生命中蕴含无限的力量。那座城市没有死，只是被不知名的力量抹去，被历史遗忘，和他一样，他想——他也没有“死”。

在这种惺惺相惜中，维也纳给予他嘈杂的回声。

“叛国者”，“杀人犯”，“嫉妒”……

“不要让他进来。”

莫扎特没有取回的金色心脏，在萨列里胸中剧烈跳动起来了。

叛国者！杀人犯！

人们在城墙上高喊，城门沉沉关闭。

不是。他想。不是这样。

他能感宽脚下潮湿土地的震颤，也能嗅到焦枯的空气中金属的气息，血的味道萦绕在鼻腔，周围的人高喊，“维也纳！”

快回去，萨列里，快回去！

“砰。”

城门合上了。

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.11** **

“您需要帮助吗？”小女孩奇怪地问。“先生，您发愣了很久。”

街道还是那条陷入幻梦前鲜活繁荣的街道。

女孩有着蓬散的金发，萨列里送她回家时，小小的身躯在几步远的前方蹦跳，在阳光下熠熠生辉。

像金色的宝石心脏、灵魂深处记忆的流星、梦境中转身的故人。

他想起自己被莫扎特驱逐之后，遥遥回头，看到那个巫妖的沉默背影。

最先发现萨列里长相熟悉的是女孩的母亲。

她们收藏着一些古旧卷轴，其中一幅画像正是萨列里的模样：骑士有着忧郁、消瘦的面庞，他擦亮的铠甲闪着奇妙的微光，手握长剑。他并未处在一个神圣和肃穆的环境，而是置于一个热闹、神奇的风景中，长街上人来人往，他是注视着的，如同孤独而坚毅的青松。

小女孩看不出母亲眼中的疑虑，天真地将萨列里当作英雄的化身，颠三倒四地在辞别时祝福他：“祝您幸福！骑士！”

这的确是一个古老的英雄之梦。从他初次落泪，一切就开始失控。在每个黑色的夜晚，在思维的间隙，每当他用空洞的眼窝望向星空，它就浮现出来。

那种幻象的真正魔力对于每个骑士都是不同的，揭示每个人的命运，每个人通往光荣或死亡的道路。

萨列里看到古老的街道，还有尖耸的黑塔，他单膝跪地，沉稳而满怀希望。

“我发誓抗击一切错误，为手无寸铁的人战斗，”他说，“用我的一切，我将忠诚，勇敢，我将从此摒弃私心，不留怯懦，爱戴所有同行的友人……”

有个身影从在不远处走来，他穿着整洁的贵族服饰——虽然比大多数贵族的服饰还要鲜艳——黑色、与金色衬里的披风在清晨的和风中向后飘扬着。

萨列里看不清他的面孔，他向一路上经过的人们打招呼，时而夸张地行礼鞠躬，趁着自己轻快放肆的笑意，将声音降低成戏剧般的耳语，但是就连最远的旁观者都能听的清清楚楚。

“有谁想我了吗——”

泪水再次落下了，这是清澈的第二滴，滑过萨列里苍白的侧脸，最终隐没在脚下干裂的土壤中。

“您为什么哭？”小女孩问。

“我不知道，也许因为我是个爱哭鬼。”他感受着自己躯壳下快速衰亡的内在，宝石之心跳动着，试图挽回。“我好像快要消逝了，该怎么办呢？”

“消逝？”

“彻底的死亡，再也不会醒来了。”

“那么快跑呀！”女孩推着他往前走，稚嫩的脸颊因为用力憋得通红。

她喊：“快跑！去找你爱的人！”

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.12** **

萨列里顺着热风的指引穿越荒原。

血肉是沉重的，疲惫的不止是躯体，还有虚弱的最后的三分之一灵魂。他用尽可能的速度挪动身体。

铺满平原大地的阵阵热流炙烤着一切，先知们说得对，所有个体都有各自的路要走，只是他的路通向死亡，而莫扎特的——如果萨列里是对的，如果他够幸运——也许可以迎来安眠。

直到接近黑暗裂缝，恶兽从密林中流窜而出，血液和碎肉从他的剑尖掉落，濒死的蛮牛最后追上了他，用自己的尸体向他砸去。护胫甲像纸一样皱起来，他可以清楚地听到腿骨断裂的声音。

让剑插入大石下，楔进腿和石头之间，压动剑柄。萨列里几乎感觉到了断腿内碎骨的相互摩擦，空隙扩大到一指宽，然后两指宽，三指宽时，命运依然在开着玩笑，萨列里试图抽出伤腿，剑身却啪一声折断了。

他向后仰倒，被迫陷入沉眠。

闭上眼的一瞬，萨列里似乎看到莫扎特站在不远处，漂亮鲜活，额上生角，但他如此真实，就像年轻而天才的大魔法师，生前夺目的光辉。

他听到有人凑过来，在他颈侧轻声耳语：萨列里，你快死了。

你用回忆起的背叛和热忱，生生烧掉自己三分之二的灵魂，你流了两次眼泪，难道有一次因为莫扎特吗？

你知道我的痛苦吗？

知道我的怨恨吗？

我不知道，萨列里想。

但我来了，沃尔夫冈。

勿需害怕。

不把你找到，我决不罢休。

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.13** **

萨列里在血月下醒来，草屑在热流中舞动，钻进他的眼睛和鼻腔。

“莫扎特”正在这里——走来走去，迷恋这种鲜活、轻快的身心。随着他的动作，黑暗眷恋地包围着他，穹顶的裂缝开合喘息，里面传来激动的尖啸。

“但我并不是真正的他，”那个“莫扎特”说，“我是他的幻影，他的不甘。”

“告诉我吧，”萨列里说，“您不会不知道，我在为他难过。”

“那又怎么样呢？”幻影说，“我们忍受的疼痛，是几百年来你的千百倍。我们的不甘甚至无法找到记忆的源头，而正是这样的不甘，使我们不能离去，自欺欺人。”

“黑暗让我们重新醒来，从那以后，它就像根针，一直向我们的脑里钻。”

“我没有保护好沃尔夫冈。”萨列里低声说。

“你从来没有。”幻影站起来，“只是因为你拽住了我们，才有这许多的事，我们共同构成莫扎特，却没有一个能摆脱痛苦——我最喜欢我自己，我们最喜欢我们自己。”

“现在，我们终于不再疼痛了，安东尼奥。”

花了很长时间，萨列里摸索着，爬到安静伏着的蛮牛尸体下，拿到一截断剑的残片。幻影已经融入黑暗，再也看不见了。

萨列里用铁片剖开了自己的胸膛。

心口的金色宝石变成了红色，一种疼痛环住他，拥抱他，穿透他温热的血肉，刺痛他的骨骼。

骨骼，他想。他最初的样子，灵魂最后的居所，血肉在几百年中腐烂，但他的骨骼却固执等待着。现在他也许等到了答案，这答案来自虚空，来自记忆与心脏中温柔的梦。

“带我过去，”萨列里对宝石说，“我们去找他。”

光芒包围了他。

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.14** **

萨列里意识到，他正在别人的记忆里。

心脏中充盈着轻快与雀跃，像在云朵中和日光接吻。“我才没有笑。”他听见自己说，“玛丽，他为什么讨厌我？”

脸颊被少女嬉笑着扯弄，直到有点发红。她反驳他的装模作样：“大魔法师！你就是在得意，你明明知道，虽然很多人不知道——他在意你在意的不得了。”

“他前两天才批评我不沉稳。”

“可是，我们不是都听说了嘛，”姑娘凑过来眨着眼睛，小声嘀咕，“他为了你在酒宴上跟人吵了一架——一堆人，还有贵族，全被他揍了一顿——多亏他喝了酒。”

远处走来的“萨列里”看到了他，犹豫了一下，像是打算扭头就走。

他立刻追过去，“大师！大师！”

“您还很年轻，莫扎特先生。”“萨列里”说，“您要沉稳一点，这样才不会老招惹那些……那些人，我不希望您因为这个遭受打压。”

“您是出于怎样的立场在关心我呀？”

那个“萨列里”没有回答。

为什么不说话？

他记得自己为什么喝了那么多酒——因为刚刚胜利的战役，全城欢腾，所有人都在长街上互相举杯，大声唱歌，甚至起舞。

“萨列里阁下让您去找他呢。”有人对他说。

他打了个酒嗝，眯起眼睛去看整个嘈杂的世界。“我这就去！”他大声喊着，“我要去找他了，我最喜欢的骑士！”

人群哄笑起来。

那个黄昏比他所见过的任何一次都要美丽，总像是暮霭跌进西面的远山而溅起的，斜射的橙红日光穿越的云层与空气，比白天的任何时候都要厚。

就在维也纳迷醉的长街，人们尽兴的攀谈流动在了这样的暮色里，无数飞舞的莹尘羽化成了头上几抹微红的霞光，而背后的天际仍呈现苍茫无垠的蔚蓝色。

他到那座高塔上去了，就在黑曜石的长柱底部，巨大的熔炉中烈焰奔涌，灼热的火舌有一种怪诞的美丽，它看到了他。

酒意和天马行空的思绪在脑子里缠成一团松软的棉絮，满怀期待，热爱与未来的渴望，唯独没有防备。

“萨列里？”

那是他作为人类的最后一句话。

有一双手臂，突然出现又突然消失，冰冷地——把他送进灼热的地狱去。

黑塔见证了他的跌落，金色的头发，金色的光辉，在风中轻曳后就消逝了。他是最有前途的魔法天才，有大把辉煌的时间还没有享用，爱情，亲情，友情，荣耀，力量，这些有的刚刚开了个头，有的还等他去找。

街上的人们还在大声欢呼：“为了明天！干杯！”

熔浆轻轻“扑通”一声。

他没有回去干杯。

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.15** **

宝石在颤抖，萨列里听到了它的声音。

“好疼。”它说。“萨列里，你怎么样了呢？”

“你为什么而痛苦？”萨列里问。

“为我在最灿烂的时刻无声死亡，为我守护的维也纳却要杀死我，为直到最后萨列里仍然沉默，为窥伺我天赋的黑暗力量——好疼。”

“萨列里，我无比疼痛。”

“我年轻且强大，在胜利之后，我正要去我爱的人身边。”

“我满怀着不甘睁开双眼，黑暗告诉我去毁灭和发泄，我那样做了——”

“于是我再也找不到你，再也找不到维也纳，萨列里，你也在我制造的废墟中，我遗忘的记忆中吗？”

“是我埋葬了你吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.16** **

就在那个故地，在废墟上新建立的无名城邦之外，不久前萨列里曾抚摸女孩金色发丝的地方，天空中奇异的星星被红月沾染，闪耀着鲜血般赤红的光芒，恍然间也像是为飘渺的希望而落下的泪珠。

迷茫的居民在黑暗的包围中哭嚎，几百年前这里曾被毁灭一次，也同时被播撒遗忘。而今莫扎特又一次站在这里，清澈、明亮的双眼定定的看着夕阳落在山脉上的余晖，彷佛他是第一次——亦或是最后一次目睹维也纳的日落。

“那么，骑士。”他转过身来，和周身的黑暗一同注视着萨列里，穿过岁月，剥开胸膛，苍白而沉默的萨列里。

“告诉我，你为何而来？”

骑士拥抱了他。

萨列里拍了拍莫扎特的脊背，迟来的碰触，中间隔着的岁月和情感的丘壑，他无法再报以歉意和安抚——那些远远不够，也来不及了。

他想要告诉莫扎特，他希望他能得到些许平静，也许在最后落幕的中他们能够再会，但最终只趴在莫扎特的耳边叹息。

“我有很多话没有告诉你。”

“你曾经是，也永远是……”他想不出形容词，也不需要再说下去。

莫扎特亲吻了他，带着一种奇特的温情，像某位流浪者最后的祈祷——我这一生，没有终点，过的很糟糕，但我仍然愿意吻您，为您的双眼，为我最后渴望安歇的灵魂。

就在这个短暂的吻别中，萨列里捏碎了莫扎特赋予他的“心脏”。

他宁愿不去猜想，那颗金色的宝石，是否自己选择了破碎。

于是莫扎特的身躯变得浅淡了。

大概是黑暗的余波，一阵冰冷的冲击，使萨列里居然无法接受此刻空旷的悲伤与疼痛，只能沉入刺骨的寒凉中去。他双手颤抖，试图去捧住怀中低垂的头颅，但那是徒劳的。

“我自由了。”那双属于莫扎特的、带着微笑的眼睛宣布。

他终于来到萨列里身边。

但在孤独的岁月之后，在固执留守荒原赎罪的几百年之后，种种过去已经不再让他困扰了，他从未误会，只是不甘，他不再需要黑暗来拯救，不需要维也纳，甚至不再需要萨列里。

星辰渐渐消失在兰灰色的天空中。萨列里注视着远方的地平线，黎明正在到来。

在光芒洒落的破碎大地，也许还要很长时间，人们才能从黑暗侵袭的伤害中恢复。然而死亡已经离去，留下来的人依然有力量选择未来。几百年后，这个地方已经不是第一次死去，他和沃尔夫冈也不是第一次死去，也许，只是也许，这是最后一次。

萨列里看着掌心那些宝石的碎屑，褪去主人灵魂的金色，透明的晶体反射着周围各种色彩，小小的，像可怜可爱的花。

他变回一具骨骼，他最初的样子。

我没有为他落过泪。他想，因为我一直爱他。这样已有而隐秘的感情，并不会使我落泪。

我什么都不知道。

我刚刚知道。

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.17** **

在骷髅空洞的眼眶，突然落下第三颗金色的水滴。

在这个故事的结尾，我们大可以花点时间，猜猜这滴眼泪中包含的一切。

萨列里教训完那个神采飞扬的天才，虽然扭头就走，却忍不住担心。维也纳正在进行一场暗流涌动的无声博弈，长年战争使保守派的贵族大臣有了投诚的意愿，正暗中对他和莫扎特为首的主战派进行清扫。

那个全城狂欢的黄昏，他明白自己的关切并不仅出于友爱，一种冲动也许使他决定不再沉默，最终走在去找莫扎特的路上。

“萨列里阁下！”有人喊，“紧急情况！快去城门！”

职责使他提剑就走，在长街的拐角，扭头的瞬间，融进薄红天际的高塔映入双眼。萨列里意识到，就在这天傍晚，他和莫扎特都站在维也纳最美的黄昏之中。

我应该这样告诉你，他想，我看到那样的风景，心中涌起的并不是感动，而是能与你分享的喜悦。无论是黄昏掺杂深蓝和橘红的海洋，燃烧着坠落的千百颗流星，划破黑夜的闪电与雷鸣，开阔青空中的高积云，美好的事物是伴着人生最漫长的道路走过——我走向它们，走向你。

巨大的、紧闭的城门下，增涌的敌军重新围拢而来，城墙上有苍老的声音嘶吼：“萨列里叛国！他杀了莫扎特法师！”

“不要让他进城！”

乱剑穿心的时候，黄昏金色的光芒轻轻抚过他的脸颊，战马哀鸣着朝他奔来，萨列里望向城门，城墙高耸，露出黑塔夕阳下静默的塔尖。

莫扎特出事了。

他没能回去，没有保护好他。

他意识到他一生都在错过，并悲哀地为所有未来及出口的话打上休止符。直到他的双眼失去光芒，身躯跌下马背，血肉在泥土中消融，那些遗憾还在喃喃重复：

我有很多话想告诉他。

 

 

 

 

 

** **Chapter.18** **

在阳光中即将散去的黑雾里，城中不知情的人们刚刚醒来，几百年前的亡魂呼喊着故乡的名字，热泪盈眶。

它们对风中的旅人低语，这就是我们现在所听到的，吟游诗人们歌谣的尾声：

金月在河风耳边轻诉——现在的你，将不会只在我心中停驻，而在年岁老去的梦里。风中的人们寻觅的脚步永不停息，低声回应从荒原到绿野对古老王国的哀泣。在遥远的地方，在渴求与热气上空，我的爱人曾走在甜金色萌芽的蕊尖，他在坠落中吻过轻风，从此再不归来。

萨列里将手交叠在胸前，他独自立着，散落后化为了齑粉。

这粉末消散在风中，亲吻在土地上的那滴湿痕，同样温柔混入曾爱他，抛弃他，憎恶他，感激他的泥土。

他无处不在。

他并未被埋葬在巫妖复仇的灭城之日，他被阻拦在城门之外，同样死于那个最美的黄昏。

曾经的几百年间，骑士沉眠在不知名的荒野中，当身躯腐烂，一切消亡，他的执念在灵魂深处缓慢镌刻的时候，那声音在风中低吟着，呼唤着。

“告诉他。”

“去找他，告诉他。”

他终于抓住了那个人的衣摆。

当寒冬缓逝，积雪消融，春日重归。

漫长的复仇之后，故去的废墟之上，小男孩骑在大人肩头吹起口哨，头顶是几百年前至今不变的朝阳。


End file.
